The purpose of this study is to determine if the loss of bone mass that occurs from immunosupressive therapy and glucocorticoid therapy in patients who receive liver transplants can be reduced with salmon calcitonin therapy. This double-blind, placebo controlled trial will determine if calcitonin therapy given to liver transplant patients for one year after transplant reduces bone loss in the lumber spine as measured by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry. Over the last year we have completed the outpatient evaluation of our 15 patients who have completed the study protocol. The study has gone on for six years and we have been able to enroll 19 patients but only 15 patients have completed the protocol. Because of the great difficulties in recruiting subjects we have decided to terminate the study and are in the process of analyzing the data. We attribute the difficulty in acquiring subjects for this study to be caused by several facts. First, osteoporosis is a silent disease and many patients contemplating orthotopic liver transplantation do not wish to hear about another health problem as they face thier surgery, the problem being osteoporosis which is asymptomatic and not a problem for them. Second, patients are unwilling to commit to using a daily subcutaneous injection of calcitonin. This has been a problem with calcitonin use for the treatment of osteoporosis for years and has resulted over the last year and a half in the development and approval by the FDA of nasal calcitonin. Unfortunately, this was not available at the beginning of the study and therefore it was impossible to use this study medication once it became available. For this reason, we have decided to close the study and will notify the Institutional Review Board at Duke University Medical Center once the data analysis is complete.